Sol Naciente 1
by Cullen-Weasley
Summary: Post-Amanecer. Nessie escapa con Jake, dejando a Bella deprimida, los Cullen se dispersan y un montón de líos se desatan con cosecuencias muy inesperadas... Por favor pasen, no se arrepentirán, lo juro por mi vida. Summary completo adentro.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Sol Naciente 1

**Autoras: **Severlá Masen Pattinson Cullen & X Weasley

**Fecha de inicio: **Septiembre de 2010

**Tomos: **14

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **Después de Amencer, Renesmée y Jacob escapan, dejando a Bella deprimida, lo cual la hace humana a medias, Edward y ella se mudan a New Hampshire, ya que cuando ellos dos se fueron, los Cullen se dispersaron. Hasta que un daí, una llamada de parte de Alice hará que el clan se reúna, dándole inicio a una aventura en la que tanto Bella como Renesmée tienen hijos, y sufren aventuras inesperadas, sin la compañía de Edward, ¿podrán lograrlo?

**N/A: **Los 14 tomos se componen de una cooperación mía y de una persona anónima, la cual escribe una parte de los tomos llamada "Luna Creciente", que será publicada al terminar los tomos anteriores.

En estos, una de las nietas de Bella, Alexa, sufrirá aventuras peligrosas que la traerán entre la muerte y la vida una y otra vez, con la muerte de sus hermanos ¿Alexa logrará no matar a nadie con su explosivo carácter?.

PRÓLOGO

Cuando la razón de tu existencia se va;el resto de tu vida carece de significado;a mí casi me pasó así,la única diferencia era que tenía un solo motivo lo suficientemente importante como para no dar el paso que alejaría de mí el sufrimiento que era dejar a otro la seguridad de mi hija sin saber nada de muerte solo haría que otros sufrieran,así que me faltaba valor para condenar a los demás a un sufrir eterno parecido al mío.

**OK, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRÓLOGO, PROXIMAMENTE SUBIRÉ EL CAP 1, EXPLICACIONES ACERCA TODO, DEJEN UN REVIEW Y YO LO CONTESTARÉ.**

**ASÍ QUE TOMATAZOZ, APOYO, DUDAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, LO QUE QUIERAN.**

**CULLEN & WEASLEY**


	2. Recuento de daños

**TWILIGHT NO ES MÍO, PERTENECE A S. MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MÍA Y DE UNA AMIGA SIN CUENTA CON LA QUE PIENSON ESCRIBIR LA SAGA DE 14 TOMOS**

* * *

><p><strong>2. RECUENTO DE DAÑOS<strong>

_"Cálmate, tienes que calmarte"._

Otra vez lo mismo, Edward me tomó de la mano mientras recorríamos el camino hacia el auto, después de clases.

Al llegar al auto, Edward me acompañó a la puerta, me ayudó a subir, rodeó el vehículo y subió.

El auto volvió a la vida con un suave ronroneo y después de 15 minutos de silencio y tensión ya estábamos en el garage de la casa, nuestra casa.

Las cosas entre nosotros estaban muy tensas desde que nuestra niña se fugó con Jacob. Al principio uno intentaba establecer una plática trivial para no meternos en líos sentimentales, pero el otro no respondía de manera esperada, por lo que al poco tiempo dejamos de intentarlo, excepto cuando veíamos al otro especialmente mal.

Ví una vez más el tablero antes de bajar, pero Edward me retuvo y dijo:

-Bella, cálmate, nos iremos en unos días y todo estará bien.

Lo único de lo que fui capaz de hacer fue asentir. Ésa era mi habitual contestación, ya que algunas veces mi voz se quebraba al usar palabras que también le había dicho a mi Renesmée desde antes de su nacimiento. Ya no encontraba la manera de seguir adelnate con algo más que despertar, desayunar lo poco que me entraba en el estómago revuelto, poner atención en las clases, responder lo que se me preguntaba, hacer un nuevo esfurzo por comer en casa, dormir, y tratar de sobrevivir al día siguiente.

Él suspiró, me tomó de la mano, y le dió un único apretón antes de salir del auto, lo imité y entramos a la casa.

Todo estaba tal y como lo habíamos dejado esta mañana, antes de irnos a la universidad. Pasé directamente al cuarto y Edward me siguió. La verrdad, no tenía ánimo de hacer nada más que tirarme a la cama y dejar que sucediera lo que sucediera, pero no podía hacer eso. No me podía abandonar a la muerte y dejar a Edward con la pena solo, ya que lo único que nos mantenía a ambos era la presencia del otro, la esperanza de que nuestra hija regresara y un vago recuerdo de lo que fue el clan Cullen. Y digo era porque la familia se había dispersado cuando nos fue imposible estar juntos, ya que eso nos traía demasiados recuerdos de Renesmée. Alice y Jasper habían sido lo primeros, ya que mi hermano no soportaba tanta tristeza. Si yo apenas soportaba la mía, no quería ni imaginar cómo era la de todos juntos.

Escaleras arriba había 5 habitaciones y una sala donde hacíamos las tareas y yo estudiaba.

Ver la foto que estaba enfrente de la cama (una en la que salíamos: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmée, Charlie, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sué, Sam, Emily, Billy, Edward y yo) me recordó la fecha en que la tomaron: cuando Renesmée cumplió 6 años.

Fue la última vez que la familia estuvo reunida, dado que Jake y Renesmée escaparon al día siguiente. Todo perdió el ánimo desde ese día, como recuerdo con precisión. Emmett ya no reía ni hacía bromas, simplemente estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Renesmée, como esperandoa que ella saliera y lo abrazara, como era su costumbre. El problema es que Renesmée nunca llegaba.

Rosalie se la pasaba encerrada en el cuarto que compartía con su esposo, recostada en la cama, sin querer ver o hacer nada. A duras penas la arrastrábamos de caza para que no muriera de hambre.

Alice estaba en un estado similar, solo que a ella no la teníamos que arrastrar, sólo le decíamoas que íbamos a ir y ella nos acompañaba con la expresión de un muerto, no hablaba salvo que le preguntaras algo, y veía al infinito. Un poco después me esteré de que no lo hacía porque cada rincón de la casa le recordaba a mi niña. Ya no iba de compras, y si le preguntabas al respecto, te decía que estaba esperando a Renesmée, luego soltaba un río de palabras melancólicas en las que le decía a mi Renesmée que de qué color quería esto o qué tal le parecía esto otro, hasta que alguien le tenía que decir que Renesmée no estaba, entonces ella se ponía a sollozar en brazos de Jasper y no paraba en unos días, para volver a su estado habitual.

Jasper ya no sonreía y tenía una perfecta cara de nada. A él sólo lo convencíamos de ir a cazar diciéndole que tenía que ir por el bien de Alice. Solo entonces se movía, el resto del tiempo estaba en la biblioteca de la familia, recordando (según me dijo Edward) sus pláticas con Renesmée e incluso, a veces, tarareaba la canción que Edward le compuso a Renesmée.

Esme estaba destrozada. Ya no hacía planos ni rmodelaba casas, bueno, solo unas: le construía en planos infinidad de casas a Renesmée. Casi no la veíamos y ella no hablaba más que con Carlisle en contadas ocasiones.

Carlisle deló de ejercer. Ya solo escribía libros con historias para Renesmée, los cuales tenía en su despacho, al cual nadie entraba por nada del mundo. Era un lugar sagrado para él y salía solo para cazar y para preguntarle algo a Esme. No sonreía y su expresión y sus ojos estaban vacíos.

Edward y yo no la pasábamos en nuestra habitación, deprimidos a tal extremo que nuestro cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Ya no tolerábamos la sangre y poco a poco ya no pudimos correr a velocidad, perdimos las características de un vampiro y nos convertimos en humanos que solo comían una vez por día, alguno de los dos cocinaba y comíamos lo que podíamos, ya que teníamos el estómago hecho un nudo.

Charlie dejó de visitarnos. Sué, Seth y Leah ahora vivían con él, pero no se les veía ni de chiste, a ninguno de los cuatro.

Sam, Emily y el resto nos olvidaron, o eso trataban. Yo había perdido por completo el contancto con mi madre y Phil.

A los dos meses, el clan se separó. Primero Jazz y Alice, luego Emmett y Rose. Carlisle y Esme se quedaron en la casa. Edward y yo fuimos los últimos. Nos mudamos aquí, a New Hampshire.

Todo mejoró cuando nos separamos, principalmente porque la situación de cada uno no tenía nada que ver con Renesmée. Era mejor así, al menos hasta que ellos regresaran.

En resumen, desde que mi hija y Jacob se fueron, todo se volvió más oscuro; hace 2 meses que mi Renesmée cumplió 10 años, y yo 29, prácticamente.

Dado que eran vacaciones y no soportaríamos ir a Forks, eso y una muy rara invitación de Tanya, iríamos a visitar al clan Denali un rato, y de ahí a Forks; la verdad era que el viaje a Denali me importaba un comino, lo hacía solo para llegar a mi familia.

Tanya creía que nuestro estado de depresión era merecido porque "si no hubiera tenido una hija, Irina no habría muerto". El resto de _su_ familia lo negaba, pero a mí no me importaba ni un reverendo cacahuate (aunque suene muy Leah).

Estaba tan abstraída recordando que cuando el teléfono sonó, pegué un brinco tan grande que casi caía de no ser por el brazo de Edward, que me sostuvo y me atrajo hacia sí.

Era Alice, la reconocí por la expresión de mi marido y poruqe ella era la única persona que conzco que grita al teléfono cuando está emocionada. Lo raro es que hablara, de veras le ayudó la separación, pero algo me decía que su emoción se debía a una persona hija mía, la cual solo podía causar esa emoción en todos si regresaba.

Al principio de la llamada, Edward estaba verdaderamente desinteresado y sorprendido, pero al final se desesperó mucho por algo de lo que Alice había dicho.

-Haré lo posible-respondió antes de colgar con prisa. No sé por qué, pero eso me sonó a un "Renesmée" a pesar de que él no dijo nada de eso.

* * *

><p>AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAP, SÉ QUE EL OTRO ESTUVO MUY CORTO. ESTE ES MUY DEPRIMENTE, PERO ES PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO ESTABA BELLA, DENTRO DE POCOC LA COSA SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE. PERO DE VERAS ME GUSTARÍA QUE DEJARAN UN COMENTARIO, AUNQUE ESTE REFIERA SOBRE COLGARME O TORTURARME. LO QUE SEA, TOMATAZOS, APOYOS...<p>

¿REVIEWS?

CULLEN-WEASLEY


End file.
